Jobs
by edmidt
Summary: the Gboys go broke and have to make money by doing odd jobs. mild yaoi antirelena.
1. broke and no food for Duo

Jobs  
  
Warnings: mild yaoi h+d, q+t, w+inanimate objects Author's Note: ok this was just a stupid spur of the moment thing and I'm only continuing it because my friends want me to. I think it's really stupid so I might not update often.  
  
"Hee-chan!!!" Duo whined as he came down the stairs into the Gboy's kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" Heero asked, without removing his gaze from his laptop screen.  
  
"I'm hungry." Duo stated, tying his robe up around his waist, stretching, then walking over to the fridge.  
  
A sharp, shrill scream interrupted the chirping birds outside. Heero's head snapped up. "What the hell...?"  
  
"HEERO! HEERO! HEERO!!!" Duo slammed the fridge door shut. Heero realized Duo had screamed because the fridge was .... *dramatic music* .... EMPTY!!! Duo started frantically running from cupboard to cupboard, searching for something to satisfy his rumbling stomach. There wasn't anything but peanut butter. Duo wailed pitifully, throwing himself down at Heero's feet and sobbing. "ME! SO! HUNGWY!!!" Heero seized this opportunity to 'comfort' his koi. Shutting his laptop, Heero knelt on the kitchen floor next to Duo, cradling the American in his arms. "Shh..." Heero brushed Duo's bangs out of his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll just borrow some more money from Quatre."  
  
"Actually," The Arabian boy walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and showered. "We've depleted our funds for the rest of the year, and I'm not going to ask my family for money, again. It's too embarrassing."  
  
Duo immediately burst into tears. Heero pulled him closer to his chest and growled at Quatre, "Look what you did." But he was actually quite ecstatic that he gotten Duo into this position so easily.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Duo..." Quatre's lip trembled.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Trowa walked over to them. "Quatre are you ok?" He asked, upon seeing the blonde close to tears.  
  
"WE HAVE NO FOOD!!!" Quatre and Duo yelled despairingly.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKS YELLING?!?!" Wufei stormed in, still in pajamas and looking grumpy, as the other g-boys had woken him up.  
  
"We're out of food." Trowa informed him.  
  
"And Quatre won't give us any money." Heero added, still on the floor with Duo on his lap.  
  
Quatre sniffled and found Trowa's hand in the increasingly crowded kitchen.  
  
Wufei stared at the two couples for a second before touching a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't, he thought with relief, he was learning self-control. Good. "Well, then. We'll just have to earn some money the old fashioned way." Wufei said matter-of-factly.  
  
"E-earn? What is this earn?" Quatre asked, blinking innocently.  
  
"It means we have to work for our money." Wufei said, starting to get the feeling that this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"Oh, you mean like, prostituting." Suddenly the song "She Works Hard for Her Money" started playing in Duo's head. A huge grin spread on his face. A vein pumped in Heero's forehead at the thought of Duo bumping another guy for money...or worse, a girl...Heero shivered involuntarily.  
  
"NO! YOU IDIOTS!!!!" Wufei shouted. "WE JUST GET A REGULAR JOB!!!!"  
  
"Oh." Duo said, sounding disappointed. He felt Heero release a sigh of relief.  
  
"How do we do that?" Trowa quipped.  
  
Wufei pondered this question for a moment. "There are lots of resources! We could look in the newspaper, internet, and the unemployment office downtown."  
  
The G boys decided the easiest thing to look at first would be the newspaper, so they sat down at the table and divided the classified section between the five of them. In the end, they all agreed that most of the jobs in the newspaper were too laborious or didn't pay enough (except for Heero and Duo, who were too busy playing footsie under the table to concentrate on the newspaper).  
  
They moved onto the internet, but Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Duo quickly found something better to do while Quatre persistently searched. 


	2. success!

Chapter 2  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oops." Wufei muttered, sweatdropping. He pricked his ears to listen for anyone coming upstairs to investigate the crash (but they were all too busy making out to take any notice). He started gathering up the tapes that had fallen out of the box and straightening up the mess he had made in Trowa's closet. He seperated several tapes from the pile and put them aside. He hefted the box up to place it back on the shelf but someone poked their head in the door-  
  
"HEY WUFEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN TROWA'S-"  
  
"AAH!" Wufei leaped upon the braided brunette and covered his large mouth with his hand.  
  
"Mbffff!" Said Duo.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you." Wufei threatened, still on him.  
  
Duo nodded and Wufei removed himself from the American. Duo picked up a tape and read the title aloud: "Orgasm Island IV?"  
  
"SHH!" Wufei hissed.  
  
"But Wufei.this is Trowa's stash of . PORN." Duo said slowly.  
  
"I know, BAKA!" Wufei said, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"OW! Well what are you doing with it..?"  
  
*  
  
"Thanks." Quatre said sincerely, planting a kiss of Trowa's cheek and taking a cup of tea from him.  
  
"Here, let me search for a while. You've been on this thing all day." Trowa scooted a chair around to face the laptop. Quatre leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "Oh, here. Look at this." He scrolled to a job description and read aloud: " 'Actors needed for daily children's television show. Little or no talent or experience needed. Costumes and meals provided.'"  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows, wary of wearing a costume on TV. "How much?"  
  
Trowa's jaw would've dropped if her were any normal young man, but he had been through too much repressing training to allow that, so he answered calmly, "$2000 a day."  
  
"PHSST~!" Quatre spit tea all over the lap top screen. "We'll take it!" He cried happily.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Hmm.?" Quatre turned in his sit to face the familiar voice. His eyes widened when they fell upon Heero holding a pistol at arms length. "You just sprayed tea all over my lap top. Omae o korosu."  
  
"TROWAAA! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!"  
  
*  
  
Duo giggled quietly as he slid the tape into Trowa's VCR and returned to his seat on the couch. Wufei was on the floor, cross-legged, with a stern, expectant look on his ugly face.  
  
A young, large-breasted, round-hipped woman strode on the screen in a short skirt, push up bra and heels. "Welcome to Orgasm Island." She said seductively, taking a moment to touch herself. She moaned a little before continuing. "The place where all of your wildest fantasies." She paused to thrust her hips forward, sweep her hair back and lick her lips slowly. ".become realties."  
  
-pt- -pt- Blood was already dripping from Wufei's nose.  
  
"Wufei! What's wrong with your nose?" Duo exclaimed, sounding alarmed.  
  
"It's bleeding." Wufei said, slightly embarassed and holding the end of his sleeve to it in order to stem the flow.  
  
"Why? Did you get hit or something?" Duo looked wildy around for Wufei's assailant.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Does that mean you're.HORNY?"  
  
Wufei turned red. "You dumb ass!" he glanced furtively at the American. "Aren't you?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "No, these kind of things don't really turn me on. I don't like girls anyway, so watching them have sex doesn't do anything for me."  
  
Wufei made a disgusted grunt. "I never should have let you watch this with me, you fucking fag."  
  
*  
  
After a brief scuffle with Quatre and Trowa, Heero fell adorably asleep on the couch. Quatre had phoned the casting director and secured the acting jobs (nobody else had applied and the filming was to begin the next day so they didn't need to audition).  
  
"How about we celebrate?" Trowa held a glass of champagne out to Quatre.  
  
Quatre smiled shyly. "Trowa.I love you, but shouldn't we get a good night's sleep before our first day at our new job?" Trowa was positively crestfallen. He let the champage pour down the drain in the sink. "I guess you're right." He said softly.  
  
Quatre's lip trembled. "No! Trowa! I'm sorry! I was just playing."  
  
"No, it's ok, Quatre. Really. It's just that.we haven't had sex in like.like 24 hours!" Trowa refused to meet his love's eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew, Quatre was kissing him passionately on the mouth. They broke apart and Trowa threw his arms around the other boy. "I love you." He whispered tentatively. Quatre trembled in his arms in shocked silence. Trowa had never said that before. "I love you, too." He managed, burying his face in theTrowa's shoulder. Trowa swept the blonde up in his arms and started carrying him up the stairs and into Quatre's bedroom. 


End file.
